


Bread

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Indecision, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Trepidation about a blind date
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> a blurb for the Valentine thingy I am doing with a friend

You sat in the cab staring at the restaurant, undecided. You kept telling yourself you weren’t going to go as you got ready. That you weren’t going to go as you dialed the taxi company’s number, and again when you got in the damn yellow car. For someone who wasn’t keen on going on a blind date, you kept going through each step. 

“Make a decision, lady.” The cabbie’s voice intruding on your thoughts, a voice to push you along on the course you kept hesitating on… You paid the impatient driver and walked to the entrance.

There was a man standing there looking as indecisive as you felt. He fit the description your friend gave you, “Jim?” The man let his gaze fall on you, “Are you, Jim Gordon?”

“(Y/n)?” As you nodded whatever was keeping him from entering the building must have melted away because he gave you the warmest smile before opening the door, “I hear good things about the bread here.”

You tried not to giggle when he winced at his lame conversation starter, “Good, I like bread.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know with a comment or kudos, maybe


End file.
